Modern Fairytale
by ochazuke
Summary: "Okay, then who would be my knight in shining armor?" One-shot, post DP saga. Appealshipping, Dawn/Zoey, Nozohika.


**Modern Fairytale**

* * *

Traveling alone by herself was an exciting and new experience.

Fixing a small silver crown on her long silky hair, Dawn stared at herself in the mirror. Telling herself that everything would be alright, the sparks of her navy blue eyes shifted from insecurity to serious confidence. Raising up a hand to the mirror, the coordinator girl made a high five with her own reflection; she giggled in nostalgia as she closed her make-up case.

"No need to worry!"

"Pi, Piplup?"

The penguin pokemon jumped to the hairdresser and sat in front of his coordinator. She sighed, dreamily.

"Yeah, I miss the boys... It's been a time since we traveled to different continents. I wonder how Ash and Brock are doing!"

The blue-haired girl caressed Piplup's head as someone knocked on the door three times. "Hm?"

_"Dawn? Is that you?"_

"Huh? That voice..." She turned her head with energy and curiosity. "Come in!"

The door opened in a click and a familiar face entered the room. Dressing a classy dark tuxedo, an elegant feathered hat and a long crimson cape, Zoey waved her hand to her rival in a friendly manner. "Hey, what's up?"

"Zoey!"

Piplup bounced happily around the table while his trainer stood up and walked closer to her friend.

"Hi Dawn, hi Piplup!" The redhead offered her hand to greet her rival - however, Dawn kind of ran over the gesture, hugging her affectionately with a great smile on her face.

"Good to see you!"

"Hey..." Zoey's eyes grew wider in surprise - then she smiled in answer to that warm reception. It was good to see Dawn was not only her Contest rival but a caring friend as well. "Hahaha, nice to see you too. Are you ready for the Contest?"

"I hope this is my first ribbon here in Hoenn, I'm ready to shine! Mom even gave me a new costume to celebrate the new competition season, isn't it beautiful?"

Dawn spun around herself in one feet, making the layers of her dress float. It was a very pretty costume; a white dress with light blue tones, a white and long sash, blue shoes and a small and delicate silver crown.

"It is indeed... Fits you perfectly." The Sinnoh Top Coordinator chuckled a bit. "Ms Johanna will definitely be proud to watch you winning ribbons in this pretty set."

"Thank you!" The other girl giggled, standing in a confident and radiant pose. "Zoey, you should try getting one of these for your wardrobe! Dresses make me feel so pretty and confident, I'm sure if you gave them a chance you would feel great too!"

"I don't _really_ like dresses..." The redhead gave her optimistic rival a wry smile. "I rather stick to my suits and keep the cute dresses for you, trust me! They suit you better..."

"Aw!" Dawn pouted, folding her arms in protest. "Not a chance?"

"Nope." Zoey answered with a sincere shrug. "Sorry, I don't feel comfortable enough to wear these things... I actually feel weaker and clumsy, you know? I think that would be a big burden to my Contests."

"Oh," the blue-haired girl muttered in a slightly disappointed voice. "How about trying it far away from the spotlights? I mean, outside the stage, no competition or anything like that..."

"I'm too proud to let my guard down." The Top Coordinator grinned then sighed, talking in a calm and relaxed voice. "I'm not a fairytale princess but that's okay, I can have all the glory from the battles to myself... I like kicking butts and slaying monsters."

In a magical alternative world, Zoey would be definitely a famous and powerful knight, dancing elegantly with her mighty sword and destroying the evil forces of dark lands. Kings would respect her strength, queens would love her dedication and princess would admire her adventurous spirit.

"Fairytale princess..." Dawn repeated to herself, tapping her chin with her fingertips. "Hmmm... Have you ever dreamed of being one?"

What did it have to do with dresses? The girls stood in a meaningful silence for a few seconds - random question, thoughtful answer. Piplup watching them from the hairdresser with lively and curious eyes.

"Let me see... Well, maybe? Perhaps once in my life but- Hahaha, that's so silly!" Zoey laughed, playing with the decorative feather on her hat. "Nah, I don't look good on that role... I don't like being a damsel in distress."

"But I think a princess doesn't need to be fragile and weak." The romantic girl questioned her rival. "Neither pink. And the warrior prince doesn't need to save her, he could be just a very nice friend! Women can be beautiful and powerful princess, can't they? Look at May, she's the _Princess of Hoenn_ and definitely not a damsel in distress!"

The redhead blinked, unsure how to answer that.

"I like your unique concepts about fairytale stuff... It's very_ modern_." Zoey giggled, tapping Dawn' shoulder lightly with a cheeky smile. "Okay, then who would be my knight in shining armor? Nando? Kyle?... _Kenny_? No one wants a tomboy princess like me."

Dawn bit her lower lip; she quickly tried to rebate that argument. "That's not true!"

"It is." The Sinnoh Top Coordinator stated as a final answer. "Anyway, don't worry! I'm fine being by myself."

"I don't know about that, but..." The blue-haired girl stopped her friend from self-depreciating herself, touching her hand in a gentle but strong grip. "I'd be glad to be your prince! You don't need to fight by yourself all the time, alright? If you need a hand just call me."

Zoey raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her rival kept going, eyes shimmering in determination.

"And if a girly pink prince bothers you, well... I love dresses but I can wear other colors and I like suits too anyway..." Dawn giggled, standing on her knee with a dramatic pose. "Just shout if you need my royal services, will you?"

"No need to worry! I'm Dawn, the magic protector!"

Zoey smiled.

Taking out her hat and holding Dawn's hand in answer to her formal bow, she kissed her knuckles lightly like a princess rewarding her most dedicated hero.

"W-Wah..." The young girl blushed, staring at her rival being gentle with her. "Eh?"

"I accept your lovely vows." The Top Coordinator declared in a solemn voice. "I name Dawn as my special guardian in shining dress."

_[Next on stage, in five minutes... From Snowpoint City, please welcome Zoey and her fantastic team!]_

"Guess it's my turn now..." The redhead put her hat back and winked to Dawn, grinning playfully to her (now very embarrassed) rival. "It will be an honor to be protected by the _cutest_ knight of Sinnoh, my friend. See you later."

Feeling her cheeks burn, the blue-haired girl touched her forehead in dizziness, warm emotions filling up inside her chest. "Ah..."

Watching Zoey enter the stage, Dawn held her kissed hand with tenderness and confusion. Then she smiled, watching her friend ready to fight with a confident grin.

Their first Contest in Hoenn - and hopefully the beginning of an exciting adventure. A story of princesses, knights, challenges, new places to discover and two dreaming girls...

Time to turn fantasy into reality.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't care if you believe that Dawn and Zoey are rivals, friends or lovers - their relationship is really cute anyway, don't you think? Appealshipping is sweet, romantic or not I like both ways, hehe. I love those scenes when Zoey combs Dawn's hair, those girls are so respectful and caring with each other! I wish they had more moments together during DP season...

Princess, yes. Helpless? No way, here comes Girl Power Princess, she takes care of everybody! Dawn is the ultimate girly-girl but I think she got the guts to kick some butts when she wants - she would never want to be the permanent damsel in distress...

Drop a review if you liked it/didn't like it! ;)


End file.
